


mouwrites warm ups

by mouwrost



Category: Original Work, idk man its just writing warm ups
Genre: Other, im just using this as a place to put warm ups because microsoft takes seventeen years to open, it might feature game characters!, its a mystery!, or characters without names!!, or ocs!, or show characters!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouwrost/pseuds/mouwrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ah man... mouwrites... if that isnt already a name somewhere that coulda been sucha good alias... why didnt i think about that before... what kind of man am i....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was having a good day. Or maybe she wasnt? Nah Ive decided she was having a terrible day.

So. She was having a terrible day, her eyes stung with tears yet shed and her chest heaved with silent, ripping sobs. Heavy pressure choked all words from her throat as she, shaking, stood and examined the scene around her. Fat tears rolled sluggishly down her cheeks, heavy with her grief, clearing tiny trails through the dust and grime caked onto her skin. The sight of shattered halls and the smell of burning flesh greeted her as she continued forward, limping on her broken ankle. I guess she was in a fight

yeah

Two sides sending soldiers, bred for a battle they could never hope to win, to the slaughter. Each faction seeking more to test their own strength and the strength of their enemy, rather than attempt to claim any sort of victory. Her boots crunched over shards of bone and glass, fragments of weapons lined the ground, not far from where their weilders had fallen. Wielders

Giant warriors, nearly four or five stories tall, continued to vent their baseless wrath against each other. Burning cores and molten armor bright through the choking smoke that poisoned the night air. She tugged her mask back over her face, the right lens was cracked, but the breathing apparatus would still function well enough. The sounds of machina clanging against each other as fire and lightning streaked through the airs seemed hollow to her ears. She moved cautiously, being as silent as she could, lest she draw their ire. The gun she had brought to battle was battered and broken, and would do little to defend her if a fight came. She lugged it along, leaning on it heavily when the pain in her ankle became near too much to bear. Hobbling over corpses silently proved to be a challenge, and with the telling thunder of acid rain booming from beyond the broken walls, she changed course and made her way to the tunnels. The underground subsystem was nearly impossible to navigate, the anxiety of fresh recruits grew fat on tales of young soldiers being lost to the labyrinth. While plenty of bloharts ? bloarts  >>  blowhards got lost in drunken attempts to claim some form of glory, security fished them out and sent them back to work with a write up to be signed by their acting sergeant. It was nothing to be afraid of, and she knew these tunnels better than most. She had designed them, and though it had been many years since she last wandered them in their entirety, she was confident she would fair well. 

As she made it to the first stairs down, the massive chunk missing from the corner of the wall frightened her. Crouching down, she crawled slowly against the wall, pausing often when the discomfort broke through her focus, and slowly slugging along on her belly at one point. Slowly, spiraling down the stairs, her descent filled her with a tremendous wealth of anxiety and relief in equal measure. It was not until she reached the bottom of the stairs to find a giant warrior, head decapitated from the rest of its form, peering at her, the fear grasped her in full. Sheer terror snaked around her, clasping tight around her throat and freezing her where she huddled to the ground. The head was separate from the rest of it, but was still dangerous. The thick sludge-like external coating was melting and cooling against the ground in fits and starts as the creature attempted to keep itself functional. Eyes like fog lights stared her down, frighteningly coherent, and a sound rather like a plea escaped from the base of the jaw. Cold blue eyes looked to her, it felt like they nearly saw deep into the quick of her, and the primal urge to run grew with each passing second. The eyes flickered to a heavy shot rifle barely an arms length around from her, and the same whine escaped the warrior, growing in pitch for a moment before bubbling back down. After several moments, it looked to the weapon again, eyes flicking back to her as the whine fervently increased 

She took a deep breath, swallowing down the air trapped in her throat, and slowly reached for the gun. Hot, muggy breath escaped the creature, blowing steam and embers over her face. She leaned down and picked it up, slowly, slowly rising and wiping the steam from her goggles with the back of her sleeve. Another muggy sigh escaped, followed by that same pleading whine. She knew enough about the design of the warriors to know the only real way to kill one was by obliterating the fusion cells or w/e maybe theyre solar powered located at the center of the forehead. But she was exhausted, mentally, emotionally, physically. Her body was beaten and broken, and her hands shook as she attempted to fire the heavy canon. The shot went wide, shattering an eye. She hissed a curse, and apologized, praying the the warriors still fighting would be too distracted by each other to come looking for her. Her second shot got closer, shattering one cell but not doing enough damage. Forcing her back into a rigid, grounded position she looked into the remaining eye of the warrior. A sickly green ooze that shimmered where the light caught it was slowly dripping down its face, like tears. Like her tears. She inhaled deeply again, and begged herself steady. Her final shot struck true, and the eye went dim, the heat died, and the final breath of the warrior puffed over her softly. She choked back down the new wave of sobs that threatened to break through, and limped around the corner to the final staircase. 

The security system survived, and she heavily punched in her identification code and entered the final stairwell. The light was a placid, sterile yellow. The more protected halls and tunnels looking calm, serene, in their hollow light. But they were empty, quiet. What few machines were left running at the dawn of the attack providing little ambiance. And so she continued, weakly, cursing the world for its bloody ways, and as she moved deeper into the abyss, she screamed. She screamed, and she hit the walls, and let herself fall. She let herself cry, grieve. And through it all, she wondered why the fuck i decided she had had a terrible day. sorry kid 


	2. Chapter 2

The world was ash and dust, a broken rock shooting through dark cosmos as life struggled to catch it. Oceans of acid coated and cracked the stones, roiling in chaotic flow to tides a moon could not sway. A hand reached out, cupping the world and bringing it close to a bright, golden heart. She looked into the core and found the potential of the world, every path, every moment, every flicker of life and death. Peace, war, defeat, victory. A peoples with a misshapen grasp of glory that somehow disgusted and entranced her completely. The people would be cruel and callow, the people would be kind and loving. The people would destroy, the people would revive. The people would break and heal hearts, and she cherished this vision, despite the pain it caused her. And so in a great inhale of cosmic dust, she felt the flow of the universe around her, and shimmering with starlight and hope, she breathed her last breath unto the bitter, acidic rock. The planet shook with her exhale, the dusts and debris rattling loose into life. Into consciousness. As the tears of her farewell fell upon the planet, as the core thrummed with the beat of a thousand hearts, as the sun blessed the planet with its golden kiss, the people were born. And they were as she predicted they'd be, selfish and kind. Heartbreaking and loving. As wisps of her presence flitted over, through, and beyond the world, they mourned the mother they had once been and loved and hated the children that came into life with them. Several took form, took mantles, and led the people. Became deities of earth and water, of war and peace, of justice and vengeance. Little spirits that fluttered like the breeze, pulsed like the storm, watched and wandered. And the people forgot, and remembered, and the world changed and grew. And iM really not sure where Im going with this but now im stuck 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah anyways


End file.
